Uma outra história
by Tina Granger1
Summary: personagens de lua e Sol
1. Chapter 1

notas mentais

1- Naruto nao me pertence

2- Eu JURO SOLENEMENTE QUE LUA E SOL SERÁ TERMINADA

3- A CULPA DESSA FIC APARECER É TODA DA MEKARI QUE ME POS NA CABEÇA ISSO. ENTAO SE A OUTRA DEMORAR, JÁ SABEM A QUEM XINGAR, NE? ALIAS...eu passo o recados pra ela resolver os pepinos.

Capitulo 1

- Entao… Até mais, Cara de pastel! – o quarto Hokage de Konoha caiu na risada, quando escutou o insulto.

- Ryu! – A loira ao lado do ruivo, cutucou-lhe o estomago com o cotovelo.

- Au, isso dói! – ele queixou-se, sorrindo sedutor para ela, que tinha os olhos estreitados.

- Até mais... Dra... – O quarto Hokage foi interrompido por uma cotovelada no estomago, dado por uma ruiva de olhos azuis. – isso dói sabia?

- Jura? – ela perguntou inocente. Kushina Namikaze sorriu em seguida. – Ryu, cuidado no caminho.

- Estando com a mamãe, acho que nem Maou, o rei dos demônios, vai tentar alguma coisa. – abaixou a voz, para que a senhora de meia-idade não escutasse. – eu juro que o dia que a mamãe morrer, vai ser o dia que...

- Ryu! – As duas mulheres não pouparam tapas. Kushina alem dos tapas, xingava o irmão.

- O dia que ela morrer, vai ser o dia mais triste da minha vida! – ele tentou se defender. Minato Namikaze apenas ria. Conhecia muito bem a opinião de Ryu a respeito da mãe. Que ela viveria o suficiente para enterrar ate os bisnetos, de tão irritante que era, até mesmo o pior dos demônios, não iria quere-la tão cedo em seus domínios.

Depois de muitas brincadeiras, por fim, um trio formado por uma mulher de meia-idade, e um casal jovem saiu da vila da Folha. A mulher mais velha, chamada Kiyo, olhou com um certo desespero para o portão da vila, para o símbolo da mesma. Era uma mulher forte, que criara um casal de filhos, com dificuldades. Mas ela orgulhava-se da alegria, da esperança que conseguira incutir nos corações dos filhos, ambos ruivos como ela.

- Mãe? – Ryu chamou-lhe a atenção, ao ver que lagrimas estavam se formando nos olhos da matriarca. – Está tudo bem?

Kiyo atirou um beijo para a filha. Para a menininha que crescera subindo em arvores, brigando com o irmão mais velho, ajudando-a com os afazeres da casa. Que treinara com esforço, para ser uma guerreira tão poderosa quanto sonhava ser.

Kushina retribuiu o beijo, sendo abraçada pelo marido. Marido... Kiyo não conseguia acreditar, que aquele jovem, era tão forte e poderoso, reconhecido pela comunidade ninja da vila de Konoha, invocador de um sapo gigante, criador de um golpe devastador, fosse tão calmo e tão apaixonado pela sua menininha.

Uma nova vida estava vindo daquele casal. Uma nova esperança. Um novo sonho.

- É por isso, senhora Uzumaki, que eu me recuso a ter cinco filhas com você. – a voz de seu filho a despertou. – no mínimo, vamos ter dez garotos, de preferência todos ruivos.

Kiyo Uzumaki sorriu, quando escutou o filho gemendo novamente.

- E EU me recuso a CASAR COM VOCÊ! – Kiyo encarou a jovem mulher que os acompanhava. Embora alta, Hinako Oguro mal chegava nos ombros do ruivo. Ryu, desde que a conhecera, conseguira fazer que a garota esquecesse o que era calma.

- Ter uma tentação como marido deve ser meio difícil mesmo... Eu vou ser fiel, senhora Hinako Uzumaki, mesmo que ache o contrario. Para que eu vou querer pelanca por fora, se vou ter filé em casa? – ele abriu o sorriso mais charmoso que tinha para ela, que rolou os olhos e passou reto, bufando.

- Ela pode até teimar, mas eu vou casar com ela. Palavra de Ryu Uzumaki! – ele prometeu a mãe, que não conseguiu deixar de rir. – Ei, mãe, que tal dar uma forcinha?

- Quer que eu ajude Hinako a fugir de você?

- Eu sou o seu filho!

- Por isso mesmo, meu amor. Eu lhe conheço bem.

O ruivo atraente ficou encarando a mãe, surpreso por alguns instantes.

- Mãe!

- É por lhe conhecer bem que eu digo, meu amor. Coloque juízo na sua cabeça...

Ele abraçou a mãe, abanando para a irmã.

- Com certeza, eu vou ter mais juízo que aquela destrambelhada lá. Pelo menos meus meninos não vão ter cara de pastel! E não se preocupa, velhinha. A senhora vai ter tanto trabalho com os seus dez netinhos, que nem vai ter tempo para se preocupar com o pastelzinho... E quando sentir saudades...

Ele continuou o seu discurso enquanto começavam o longo caminho que teriam pela frente. Sem imaginar, que dali a seis meses, no dia do nascimento do seu sobrinho, um demônio invadiria a vila, tentando destrui-la.

Que Kushina NAmikaze, outrora Uzumaki, morreria no parto, apertando a mão do marido.

Que Minato Namikaze trancafiaria a raposa de nove caldas dentro do filho.

Que ele também morreria no processo.

Que para proteger seu honrado nome, os anciãos da vila, decidissem, que o menino usaria o nome de solteira da mãe. Que seu sobrinho, Naruto, seria discriminado.

Ele não tinha como imaginar.


	2. Chapter 2

A porta correu suavemente. O homem ruivo espiou para dentro, apenas o suficiente para ver a mulher com os olhos mais lindos do mundo.

Ryu ficou observando-a atentamente, olhando com especial atenção para as mãos, que faziam cisnes de origami. Não, não eram cisnes. Eram garças, Ryu pareceu escutar a voz de Hinako lhe corrigindo. E o nome correto era... Bem, isso não importava.

Por um momento, ele sentiu inveja do papel sendo manipulado pelas mãos femininas. Ele queria estar sendo acariciado, dobrado e avaliado com olhar critico. Pensou na possibilidade de simplesmente engolir o orgulho, dar meia-volta e ceder ao medo de ser rejeitado... pela milionésima vez. Quantas vezes ele não fora rejeitado pela mulher da sua vida?

Ele cansara de contar. Por fim, ele decidiu que mais uma vez apenas faria mal para sua auto-estima, que desde que comecara a andar com a jovem, parecia ter desaparecido, com as constantes rejeições.

Quando a loira colocou mais um cisne – não, GARÇA! – dentro de uma caixa, ele pareceu tomar coragem.

- Hinako-chan? – ele chamou com suavidade. Quando o rosto feminino o olhou, com curiosidade, ele fez a pergunta com sofreguidão. – eu posso entrar?

- Hai. – a voz melodiosa dela, fez que o ruivo sorrisse. Embora morasse naquela casa desde que tivera dinheiro para ajudar a mae a compra-la, jamais sonharia em entrar sem o consentimento da jovem no antigo quarto que sua irmã kushina usava. Ele entrou com confiança, os olhos do jovem casal se analisando. Hinako usava um quimono leve, cor de rosa, com borboletas estampadas, que lhe emprestava essa cor para as faces, brancas como a porcelana mais fina que ele conhecia. O fino cabelo loiro, estava solto, colocado atrás das orelhas, para não cair no rosto da jovem.

Hinako não possuía uma beleza estonteante. Quando tivesse a idade da sua mãe, Ryu concluiu que ela ainda seria daquela maneira, os olhos azuis luminosos dando a chama necessária para que o rosto se iluminasse.

Ryu puxara de corpo ao pai, de estatura elevada. Os músculos, haviam sido trabalhados durante os anos que ele estudara, trabalhara como ninja. Quando não estava em missão, ele trabalhava no que pudesse, para a inicio, ajudar a mae. Embora ela ainda estivesse robusta, Ryu percebia os sinais de cansaço que Kiyo se recusava a admitir.

Possuía os cabelos tão vermelhos quanto o fogo, os olhos verdes como os sonhos de paz e tranqüilidade, que secretamente ele mantinha. Mas sabia, devido a seu temperamento explosivo, quando provocado, era alvo fácil para lutas inconseqüentes.

Os irmãos Uzumaki eram chamados com freqüência, para as missões mais diversas. Em uma dessas missões, acabaram indo parar em Konoha, quase na outra ponta do continente. E Kushina se apaixonara e casara com o Hokage... Que Ryu fazia questão de chamar cara de pastel.... Afinal, ele se parecia com um.

E essa viagem ele reencontrara os olhos que procurava a dois anos. Sorriu para a loira, após sentar-se na frente dela.

- Você... – os dois falaram juntos. Ryu riu e passou a mao nos cabelos. – As damas primeiro. – Se não terminou os cisnes...

- Garças. – ela o corrigiu, quase automaticamente. Suspeitava que Ryu apenas errava o nome de seus origamis, para escuta-la corrigindo.

- Que seja. – Ele a encarou com firmeza. – Se você não terminou seus origamis, eu espero.

- Faltam apenas cinco.

- Sem o menor problema.

- Pode... pode ir falando. – Hinako comecou a fazer mais um, automaticamente. Por mais ansiosa que estivesse para termina-los, estava mais para escuta-lo.

- Bem... – Ryu puxou o fôlego, como se junto, reunisse coragem. O que tinha para falar, era muito importante, jamais falaria novamente com tal seriedade. – Em primeiro lugar quero pedir desculpas.

Ela levantou rapidamente a cabeça. Como se não acreditasse.

- Desculpas? Pelo que?

- Por ser tão desastrado com as palavras. Por não escolhe-las melhor. Para me fazer entender.

- Você ainda esta falando japonês. E eu estou lhe entendendo perfeitamente. – ela sorriu, fazendo que um leve tremor, quase imperceptível, passasse pelo corpo dele. Ela concentrava-se na boca dele.

- Estou me referindo... Desde que nos conhecemos, brigamos.

- Entao, suas desculpas são por deixar-me louca. Mais alguma coisa?

- Mulher, não me interrompa! – Ele ficou exasperado.

- Meu nome não é esse. – ela voltou a atenção para o origami. Se continuasse a olhar-lhe, iria acabar batendo nele. Ele bufou, antes de olhar para o teto.

- Quero pedir desculpas, pelo fato de gostar de implicar com você. Quando nos conhecemos, eu... bem, confesso que nao me arrependo do que eu fiz.

- Você me beijou a força. – ela colocou a garça em uma caixa de papel.

- Apesar de no momento, ter pegado a primeira mulher a vista – ele fechou os olhos com força, em especial porque a lembrança, de que estava _fugindo_ de uma situação que sabia não poder vencer – hoje eu sei, que se tivesse que escolher, mesmo levando aquela patada novamente...

- Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você está se referindo ao soco que eu lhe dei como PATADA? Isso significa por acaso que sou uma vaca, uma egua ou o que?

- É por coisas assim, que nós brigamos. – ele murmurou entre dentes. – Você tira conclusões rapidamente, sem que eu consiga terminar de falar tudo!

- Não sou apenas eu quem faz isso. – ela rebateu imediatamente.

- Dessa vez eu não vou desistir! – Ryu colocou-se em pé. – Embora eu lamente o fato de ter escolhido alguém ao acaso, daquela vez, se tivesse que repetir, eu escolheria. E você, seria novamente, a mulher a quem eu beijaria naquela rua. – quando ela se ergueu, demonstrando estar disposta a replicar, ele colocou um dedo nos lábios, que ficaram trêmulos. Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se e ela assentiu. Então, Ryu continuou. – Eu tinha jurado, que nunca me apaixonaria, por uma virgem. Ter uma esposa ninja, que pudesse morrer por uma mao humana, eu talvez, pudesse aceitar. Agora, perder minha mulher para algum ser das trevas, não.

Ele encostou a testa na testa dela.

- Quando eu descobri, que você era como minha mae, como Kushina... Que era uma virgem, eu quase pirei.

- Eu não sou...

- Shhh...- ele se afastou. – Quando estávamos nos beijando, eu pela primeira vez, senti, vi, o poder que a minha mae, que Kushina falavam, quando tinham as visões. Mas não era so uma visão, senhorita Oguro. Éramos apenas nós dois, no mundo inteiro. Eu senti o seu coração. Senti uma força que nos envolvia, que fazia nossa força aumentar... Explodir, digamos assim.

Hinako engoliu em seco. Não ousaria contestar aquelas frases. Não com ele tão perto... E com mais quatro garças para terminar. Ela sentou-se novamente, sem olhar para ele, comecou a fazer mais uma.

- E eu falei aquilo com meu coração. Eu iria voltar para buscar você, Hinako. Mas então, começaram a me mandar para todos os lados... menos para onde você estava. Quando eu cheguei aqui, vendo você sorrir para a minha mae, ver que ela lhe acolhia com o coração, não apenas deixando que mais uma de vocês ficasse aqui, fez que eu sentisse aquela energia novamente. E mesmo com você me acertando aquela maldita frigideira...

- Você me agarrou, quando eu estava cozinhando! – Ela ergueu rapidamente a cabeça, errando onde deveria dobrar.

- Eu não agarrei! – ele se defendeu. – Eu apenas abracei você por trás e...

- Me dizendo que eu não deveria me sentir tão desesperada a ponto de vir atrás de você!

Ele sorriu.

- Bom... era por conta de coisas como essa que eu pedi desculpas.

Ela fitou-o por alguns instantes, desconfiada.

- Desculpas aceitas.

- E então... bem... Tivemos que ir a Konoha... E... Bom, você sabe melhor que eu, que eu adorei arrebentar aquele ero-sennin, que estava te espiando...

- Você incutiu bastante medo nos alunos de Minato.

- Espero que o ero-mirim não siga os passos do ero-sensei. Porque quando encontrar uma mulher como você, é capaz dela fazer o mesmo com ele, do que você esta fazendo comigo.

- O que estou fazendo com você? – ela não ousou olhar para ele.

- Fui falar com o kage. Dentro de no máximo, três anos vou estar completamente fora. – Contou como se dissesse que ia comprar bananas na feira.

- O que? – ela ergueu a cabeça. – Você adora ser ninja!

- Eu sempre gostei de quebrar umas caras feias. – ele deu de ombros. – E mesmo ficando aqui, eu posso fazer isso, com os vagabundos que tentarem alterar a paz.

- Por que você está desistindo? – ela questionou, recebendo um sorriso charmoso.

- Você disse milhares de vezes, que não se casaria nunca com um ninja. Entao... Hinako, você aceita ser a esposa de um humilde lavrador?

- O que? – o mesmo tom de surpresa.

- Pedi um empréstimo, que vou passar o resto da minha vida pagando. – Ele deu novamente de ombros, sentando-se novamente. – Já falei com o senhor Yoshiaki. Se você se lembra bem, ele era o dono daquele sitio que você tanto gosta. Aquelas terra são minhas agora.

Ele ficou em silencio, esperando que ela lhe respondesse a pergunta que fizera. Hinako baixou o olhar e continuou a fazer a garça. Terminou e comecou outra. Ryu, por mais ansioso que estivesse, não falaria ate ela dar a sua resposta.

Passou-se um bom tempo, ate que finalmente Hinako, terminou de fazer a ultima garça. Então, colocando-a na caixa respondeu.

- Não.

- Por que não? – Ryu não tentou conter o gênio.

- Eu não vou casar com um lavrador, Ryu. Eu...

- Maldição, Hinako! – o tom de voz de Ryu aumentou consideravelmente. – Eu engoli meu orgulho, mandei minha carreira para o inferno por você, para ficar com você, por te amar e você vem e calmamente me diz não? acha que eu sou o... para de chorar agora mesmo!

ele a sacudiu, parando quando ela o abraçou.

- Eu não posso... Não posso me casar com um homem que não me ama. – então ela o olhou e mesmo chorando, Ryu a achou a mulher mais atraente. – Eu... Os tsurus... Eram...

Ele a beijou, não dando espaço para que ela respondesse.

- Qual o pedido impossível que você pediu? – ele pediu, quando pararam.

- Que você... me amasse como eu te amo.

- Bem... eu não diria para uma mulher que eu iria voltar se eu não...

Hinako o beijou, calando-o.


End file.
